


Forbidden

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, F/F, prompt from an anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemily Prompt: AU - Each of the team Members are a fictional species. (Fairies, Elfs, Witches ect) Jennifer(Werewolf) Emily(Vampire) and they are in love but are not allowed to date, not because women but specie difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Xmas, and a Happy New Year

Emily hated the unspoken rule of her people: vampires (due to an ancient was that ended a couple thousand years ago) were not allowed to date werewolves. That stupid rule complicated everything, it made it so hard to squash what she felt for a certain blonde, so she stopped trying and embraced it. She knew the blonde felt it too, it’s not like she was subtle about anything, the whole team knew because of it. But again, the two species had a rule. While Emily was always up for breaking said rules, JJ was not. Emily loved to tease her to see how far she would go, the brunette would run her fangs over whatever exposed skin JJ had left open that day. JJ would scrunch her nose and let out a small whimper.

“I hate when you do that.”

“No you don’t, you just want to hate it.”

“We’re going to get int trouble. If they ever find-”

“No one will find out, I promise.”

“Em, you do realize who we are friends with, right?”

“Like they would say anything, they all want us to be happy. Together.”

JJ looked down at her now bawled fist, debating on if it was worth the risk. She smiled a little to herself before quickly turning in her seat and placing a small kiss on an unexpected Emily.

“Come on, we have a case.” JJ whispered in her ear, before starting to get up.

“I hate your advanced hearing.”

“No you don’t, you just want to. Besides you like whispering things that only I can hear.” JJ left without another word, leaving behind a now flushed Emily in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry this is so short (you can still send me prompts on my blog or leave them in the comments) thank yo for reading


End file.
